


Stay

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakup, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Past Relationships, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, destiel smut, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn't seen his ex Castiel in seven years, and now at his brother's wedding what will he do? Will he be able to change the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wow am I having fun writing these quickies, I do have a few more in the works but I always need ideas so if you have a prompt for me please leave it in the comments!

He could do this. He and Cas were grownups, they had split seven years ago. It was amicable or shit, well they hadn’t talked to one another in all those seven years, but when Cas left they’d hugged and kissed and said good luck. There was no screaming or throwing things out the window or any of that crazy break up behavior. Sure Dean drank about a bottle of whisky a day for a month, but he got over it. He healed and got over it.

And the lack of a Cas in his life was totally not the reason his life was shitty. That was just the way things shook out. You went through bad patches in life, no one ever believed those movies where a couple is in love and every day tastes like caramel pecan pie. No, sorry Hollywood but that just never happened in real life. Life was supposed to taste grey and stale, sure there were brief bursts of pie, but you can’t live on pie alone. Too much of a good thing would make you sick so Dean was not going to say that Cas moving across the country and leaving a gaping hole in his life was the reason his life tasted like crackers left open in a humid room.

He also couldn’t have asked Cas to stay. That was another thing that never worked like in the movies. It would have been so unfair to Cas to ask him to give up his dreams and stay in Nowheresville smack dab in the middle of Forgottentown.

Ok, he could do this.

He stepped off the plane and checked around the airport for baggage and got his bag and walked off to find a cab. He could do this. He was Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester’s best man, and he could get through an extended weekend with the other groom’s best man.

“Dean!” Sam ran out to greet his older brother and pulled him into a bear hug. “Sorry we didn’t pick you up!”

“That’s fine man, I know you’re busy.” Dean slapped his little brother on the back and looked up at the house. “Damn, you did good.” He hugged his brother again and dropped his bag on the wraparound porch and grabbed a box out of the U-Haul.

“Dean!” Gabriel hugged him after Dean had dropped a box of books in the library and they both smiled and laughed.

“So wedding, moving, and honeymoon all in two weeks? You guys are ambitious.” Gabe nodded and smiled.

“We weren’t expecting the move, but this house was just too perfect and the closing date just happened to be right before the wedding.”

“Well you could have the reception being your guests unpack for you,” a deep, chocolate, coffee rough voice said as it came around the corner. Dean _knew_ that voice. That voice had whispered prayers and adoration in the most intimate parts of his skin. That voice had calmed the demons raging in his mind, and even now that rough voice soothed the edges of Dean’s frayed soul.

Cas came around the corner carrying a box and he looked at Dean with no anger or remorse.

“Hello Dean,” he nodded and set the box down.

“H-hey Cas,” Dean moved forward and while it wasn’t awkward the hug didn’t come as naturally as with Gabe and Sam.

And wow did he remember that body. Cas smelled exactly the same and Dean breathed him in as they hugged for a second longer than probably a hug should last. Gabe moved back to the truck and they broke apart.

“We should help move.” Cas said and Dean nodded.

They moved and in a surprisingly short time the van was empty and Sam went with Gabe following in a car to drop it off. Dean and Cas started unpacking boxes and stayed fairly apart but hyperaware of the noises the other was making.

“As per custom: pizza and beer,” Gabe called and they all sat on the floor eating and drinking and talking.

The house was really amazing, the main floor held the kitchen, dining room, a small family room, and the master suite, the upstairs had three bedrooms, and the fully finished basement had another two bedrooms with a large family room.

“This house is incredible, man, I’m really proud of you.” Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. “Who’da thought you’d have all this?”

“Yeah, I wish we could share it,” Dean followed Sam’s gaze over to Cas who was off in the kitchen talking to Gabe.

“Nah man don’t start, this is all about you. You’re getting married and that shit, you’re supposed to be bridezilla and make this all about you.” Sam laughed.

“Well if I call the shots then I have all the rights to meddle in your life.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, “That ship has sailed Sammy, we’re two different people now. Seven years ago he’d just graduated college and now he’s all put together and has a great life. We wouldn’t fit anymore.”

“Whatever you say,” Sam shrugged and they moved back to Gabriel and Cas.

“Ok so schedule; tomorrow night is stags, Friday we have to be out of the old apartment then rehearsal dinner that night, then the big day.” Dean smiled softly at the way Sam and Gabe looked so unbelievably happy at one another.

“Don’t forget we have to pick up Coby.”

“We can do that tomorrow.” Gabe and Sam looked over their calendar and Cas and Dean stood off to the side. Dean worked himself up to start a conversation but as soon as he opened his mouth and turned to Cas Sam turned to them.

“Ok you two will have to stay upstairs, sorry it’s all boxes and nothing but we’ll invite you back when we have it all perfect.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean waved him off and Cas did the same. They both took their suitcases up and split at the top of the stairs for their separate rooms. Without even thinking Dean went to his door to tell Cas goodnight and there was the man in his dreams and for the first time they were alone and face to face.

So how Cas ended up in his arms with his tongue shoved frantically down Dean’s throat and Dean practically ripping Cas’s shirt to get at skin, no one knew. No one really cared either. Dean scratched at Cas’s hips to pull him in closer, and oh _god_ he heard Cas’s sighing moan around his tongue. Dean thought he would be going to his grave never hearing that sound again.

By some unconscious agreement they went into one bedroom and their lips stayed fused as Dean blindly grabbed the door and shut it. Cas’s body arched into Dean’s when Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s lower back to hook their pelvises together. The room was full of soft, blue light, but their breathing was anything but harsh and loud. It was the only sound in the room, apart from their light moans and grunts, it was their breathing that really made the soundtrack for what was to come.

They pulled apart just long enough to pull Cas’s tee-shirt off and then Dean’s as they walked backwards to the bed. Jeans were fumbled with and dropped, all the while their lips were frantically fused as if in this kiss the answer to life itself could be found. When Cas had his belt and pants open he pushed them down and tried to step out of them as his arms were already around Dean’s head to pull the kiss in even closer. They tripped around and small smiles infused their tongues as they helped each other out of the pooled fabric at their feet.

They fell on the bed with a thump and the kiss never broke as they pressed tight and rolled, hooking legs and limbs around unfamiliar but unforgotten bodies. Dean groaned when Cas reached down and wrapped his hand around the both of them and their hips moved in the perfect unison they’d learned in their four year relationship. Dean rolled them again until he was on his back and he opened his legs wide, planting a foot on either side of Cas’s body. Then, still continuing to kiss because it seemed they didn’t know what else to do, Dean pulled Cas’s hand and brought it back to his rim. He felt a smirk on his lips and Cas was gone.

He started moving down Dean’s body, leaving a wet trail of kisses that Dean could see the moonlight bouncing off of. He licked and sucked like he’d been dying of hunger and Dean was the perfect food. And maybe he was, Cas’s eyes rolled back in pure bliss when he sucked Dean’s precum from the source and Dean felt himself go slightly cross eyed. Cas kissed down Dean’s length and then kissed each ball and then sucked on his perineum. His tongue finally found its spot in Dean’s ass and the whole world took on a lazy, hazy tilt the second it touched Dean’s inner walls.

Dean was so blissed out he didn’t realize he was fucking himself on Cas’s three fingers and tongue until a hand came up and twisted his nipple. Dean moaned and filling his hands with Cas’s hair to pull the man up and into his mouth. Cas’s face was a mess of spit and red and Dean laved up his palm and used it to slick Cas up.

They stayed in missionary as Cas rolled his hips to settled in Dean and bottomed out. Dean met the initial thrust with a hip roll of his own and then groaned when he felt his whole being get crushed by Cas. Cas pressed his whole weight and body against Dean’s, his lips crashed into Dean’s, and his tongue ended up somewhere in Dean’s brain. And Dean was no better, he wrapped his arms as tight as they would go around Cas’s torso and his hands came up to scratch at the world’s perfect shoulder blades.

Cas tried to start at a slow pace, but need took over and soon the bed was squeaking and Dean’s hands had left the world’s perfect shoulder blades in lieu of leaving scratches on the world’s perfect ass. He whimpered on Cas’s tongue as he filled his hands with the fleshy globes of Cas’s ass and he sighed when Cas moved up on his knees so he could get even deeper and harder in Dean. The man in turn wrapped his legs around Cas’s body and they both moaned when they found Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean nodded into the kiss when he felt Cas shudder, it may have been seven years but he knew his ex almost better than himself.  Cas went for broke and they both fucked harder with Dean’s dick trapped helplessly between their stomachs. They were sweaty and Dean knew if he opened his eyes he would see Cas’s hair plastered to his forehead, a fond memory of his. Dean nodded harder as he felt his body seize up and freeze as Cas pounded in to his battered prostate.

The second Cas felt the twitch and sear of Dean’s release he emptied himself in Dean and they both groaned into the kiss as they continued moving to keep the high going. And it was kind of a push pull, Cas would shoot out more cum when he felt another spurt from Dean, and Dean kept coming when he felt Cas filling his ass again and again.

They did have to slow down eventually and everything did. Cas’s hips slowed to easy and almost not there thrusts as their kiss lingered and they lazily petted one another with their tongues.

It was so easy and familiar when Cas pulled out to just curl into one another and pant away the post drop cuddling.

“Was our sex always that hot?” Dean murmured and he felt Cas laugh.

“Yes,” he traced through the sweaty lines on Dean’s chest. “Remember when we got kicked out of Six Flags?” Dean groaned a laugh.

“You were the one who was doing all the work, I was just sitting there like an innocent bystander!”

“Oh yes, Dean, innocent bystanders always beg their boyfriend to blow them during a ride.”

“Yeah,” Dean said fondly, “I’m surprised we didn’t get arrested, remember when we went to the ocean?”

“And the deep sea fishing tour got a look at your pasty ass instead of a shark?”

“Oh they saw a shark alright! I couldn’t sit on that damn boat the rest of the trip because you bit me so hard.” They both chuckled and settled down. “So how’s life?”

“Good, the job is amazing. I really love it, and you would love California. There’s so much sun and the ocean and the culture and food.”

“Sounds like you have it all,” there was no anger or remorse in Dean’s voice, that was just how the cards had shaken out. Dean wasn’t going to resent Cas his happy, perfect life just because his was full of crap and shit. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Mm, had, but he wasn’t all that special.” Cas rolled so he could look at Dean. “What about you?”

“Nothing different on this end, still at the garage but I moved into the house.”

“I heard your parents died, I’m so sorry.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s chest.

“Yeah it’s ok, mom had cancer and dad just kind of lost it. Wrapped his car around a tree, don’t tell Sammy I said this but I guess…I’m kind of glad he went so quickly after her. I mean he had nothing in his life to live for after her and he was in so much pain that I guess…” he was stopped by a soft kiss.

“I understand, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” They stayed quiet for a bit. “So, boyfriend?”

“Nah, some one night stands but nothing as good as getting kicked out of a theme park.” Cas grinned.

“So I have a proposal, this was hot,” Cas traced fingers down Dean’s stomach and teased at his happy trail. “I propose we get in as many of these hot sessions during this weekend as possible.”

“Oh you’re on,” Dean rolled and started kissing like mad.

And wow did they get in the sessions. They fucked any second they were able to get alone, the stags night was a pub crawl and _thankfully_ about twenty men showed up from Gabe and Sam’s work places so Dean and Cas were able to break away and have a fuck-in-every-bar-crawl of their own.

When they got back to the house that night they were drunk and didn’t worry about their sex noises because they could hear Sam and Gabe from downstairs.

Rehearsal dinner was a bit trickier. As the best men they were expected to be there and the absence of both best men at the same time would have been noted. It still didn’t stop them from slipping away during the cocktail portion of the evening and find a small classroom and fuck like dogs in heat.

“I think this is a Sunday school room.” Cas said after his voice had returned to normal.

“Oops?” Dean looked at him and they both broke out in gales of laughter.

And, ok, so _maybe_ it was bad form to fuck at your brother’s wedding, but was it Dean’s fault the cameraman was an hour late and they had _nothing_ to do?

And was it Dean’s fault that Cas looked so undeniably sexy in his tux that Dean just absolutely _had_ to fuck him?

And hey they totally saved time or shit because Dean was so turned on by said tux that he insisted he sit on a counter with his legs in the air while Cas fucked into him in his tux. They didn’t get totally naked so that meant they were ready to go when the party started, right?

The ceremony was beautiful and Dean wiped at his very manly tears when Gabe and Sam shared their kiss.

They all shared a limo to the hotel where the reception was and Dean was glad Sam only had eyes for his husband or else he would have noticed what was going on with Dean and Cas and would have insisted on talking about it. As it was Gabe and Sam were so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice when Cas leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear.

“I got us a hotel room, we’ll give our speeches, bribe the caterer to send the meal up to the room and we can be naked all night.” Dean grinned lazily and almost kissed Cas. He was saved when the driver stopped and they all got out.

About seven billion pictures were taken and Dean gave his speech. He toasted his brother and totally did not cry. He did pull Sam into a tight hug and then Gabe too. Cas gave his speech, his voice broke a few times beautifully and then his hugs were given too.

“Go off and have sex, I know you’ve been doing it like rabbits all weekend,” Sam whispered and Dean laughed and slapped him on the back.

Cas was able to get them a shit ton of food which was good because they burned a lot of calories and almost got kicked out of the hotel.

Sunday they returned to Gabe and Sam’s they played with the golden retriever puppy and helped pack up the car with all the camping supplies for the two week honeymoon road trip. Gabe and Sam would leave that night and Dean and Cas’s flights were booked for the next day.

“I love you man, and I’m going to say again how proud I am of you.” Dean hugged his brother who had a permanent dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam hugged him again and then Gabe and Sam went over and hugged Cas. Cas and Dean waved the two off and then went back in the house for leftover wedding food.

“I can’t believe they got a dog,” Dean looked around at the puppy toys and crate and was thankful the newlyweds took the dog with them.

“Hey don’t judge, I have a cat.”

“Cats aren’t that bad, dogs are worse.” They laughed and finished off their pizza. Cas then got to his knees and blew Dean while Dean petted his head and cursed.

After three sessions they were in bed and Cas was sleeping heavily.

And Dean admitted that his life was a shitty fuck pile because he didn’t have Cas in it.

Looking at the man’s sleeping, peaceful, beautiful face, while his chest rose and fell so easily Dean knew down in his bones that all this life is supposed to be stale and grey was just horse shit. He’d been lying to himself for seven years and now all he wanted was the movies. He wanted life to taste like caramel fucking pecan pie every moment and he knew Cas was the only one who would feed him that. Cas was the love of his life and Cas was the one he let leave. He couldn’t ask Cas to stay, this weekend was just going to have to be a one off. Dean couldn’t ask Cas to stay when Cas had said how much he loved his job. Between fucking, well really it was waiting for their bodies to be able to catch up with their desires, Cas had talked about how much he adored his job and how he loved his life.

Dean knew he had no right to ask Cas to give that up. He loved the man too much to ask that.

Dean didn’t sleep all night, and when the pink lights of dawn came through his window Dean knew what to do. He eased himself out from under Cas’s head and dressed silently. He found a pad in a box downstairs and wrote a note to Cas. He had to close his eyes when he saw Cas sleeping because if he looked too long he would have climbed back in and stayed forever. So he dropped the note on the bed and went out to catch his cab.

There were a lot of things you could do in an airport, Dean decided. He bought a paper and found a place to have breakfast. He was six hours early to his flight, but he didn’t want to wake Cas and then have to explain that, again, he couldn’t ask the man to stay.

“Well?” Dean looked up and saw a disgruntled Cas, a Cas who was pissed off and about to let Dean have it. “Did you mean this?” he shook the note in Dean’s face.

_I’m sorry, I wish that I could but it hurts too much to be near you._

Was written neatly in Dean’s hand. Dean looked down at his hands and felt too ashamed to look Cas in the eye. Cas stood there fuming and his knuckles turned white as he gripped his suitcase tightly.

“So?” he snapped and Dean looked up. Cas still looked incredibly pissed off but was looking at him expectantly. “So?” he barked again.

“What?”

“Dean you have a chance to ask me again. No one gets that, a second chance, don’t fuck it up again.” Cas’s face softened, “You have the chance to ask me to stay.”

“Oh,” Dean felt the pit in his stomach fall. He looked down again at his hands so he wouldn’t have to see the face on the love of his life fall, “I can’t,” he breathed and he didn’t need to see it, he felt Cas’s being fall.

“Oh, I see.” Cas sounded so dejected and small. “Sorry I came here.” He walked away and Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This was not a movie, this was not a movie, this was not a movie, he screamed at his heart which was beating in time with Cas’s fading footsteps. He couldn’t just get up on a table and yell after Cas, this was not a mov—

Fuck it.

“Wait!” he jumped up on his chair and looked out over the crowded airport. He spotted Cas far away and the tears in the man’s eyes almost made him stop. Cas turned and looked at him with such a look of pain and raw hope that Dean knew he was never going to let his love ever feel like that again. So ignoring everyone who was staring at the idiot on the table he yelled out over the crowd:

“Can I come with you?”

***

“You know they copied us, right?” Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as he came behind his moose of a husband and they looked at the wedding invitation. “Oh my lord did they put a picture of the _cat_ on their wedding invitation?!”

“We put a picture of Coby on ours!” Sam laughed, he looked at his brother’s beaming face and felt incredibly happy. “Dean said they’re closing on a house too.”

“Oh they _totally_ copied us!”

“You know that’s right,” Sam turned and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to you all, I appreciate comments and if you have an idea for a prompt let me know!


End file.
